<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waterfalls, Coming Out Your Mouth... by hey_freakazoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281581">Waterfalls, Coming Out Your Mouth...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_freakazoid/pseuds/hey_freakazoid'>hey_freakazoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom, None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Character(s), Multi, Mystic, One Shot, Other, Song: Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth (Glass Animals), Songfic, alien - Freeform, glass animals - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_freakazoid/pseuds/hey_freakazoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Man is having a conversation with an alien he is slowly gaining feelings for, but the alien is starting to realize they aren't being told the full truth and get the chance to reading the mans mind, but they only grow more suspicious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waterfalls, Coming Out Your Mouth...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in a while so this may be rusty and there may some grammatical errors or even timed weirdly, and I doubt a lot of people will see it, but oh well. Anyways this is a songfic based off of Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth by Glass Animals, if you couldn't tell. I listened to it on repeat and heard it like a conversation and couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was warm, with an occasional cool breeze, cicadas were chirping away in the woods, surrounding the small park where Scott had been walking. Scott had decided that tonight would be an amazing time to show around his new friend, an alien that had recently appeared in his life. They walked alongside each other on the parks path, a 5'6" man with an 8'4", tangerine colored, humanoid figure looming next to him.</p>
<p>"So, you said you could read minds right? Gimme what ya got!" Scott had been enthusiastic about this since the topic was first introduced to him. The alien gave him a kind smile as they closed their eyes and focused, antennae and freckles glowing,<br/>
"Okay, I'm going to read your mind.....big dicks and big titties on the side," the alien opened their eyes and looked down to Scott, giggling as they continued, "you say I got Aries eyes? Fuck no, I'm a bonafide Aquemini!" The aliens eyes had shifted from the Aries sign to that of the Aquarius and Gemini, one in each eyes as they giggled to themselves again. Scott laughed alone, knowing they didn't have a real grip on the zodiacs. </p>
<p>"Ooo...who are you hiding.." The alien muttered before raising their voice again, "White Russians and dirty diamonds? You fake your shyness...." Scott froze up and tried to create mental blockage as he realized they were looking deeper than he wanted. "I just wish that I could see through you..." The alien gave hefty sigh and looked towards the stars, Scott followed their gaze.</p>
<p>"Uh..actually how about we ch-" "Cheap booze, Pepsi Blue, you got bottles that are from 2000 and....2! Hot glue? Vape juice? How are you so cool!" Scott was cut off and listened as random tidbits from his life were rattled off. He dismissed the lie with his hands and made a "psh" sound, "I wouldn't say I'm 'cool', but if you really think so..."<br/>
"Oh no, not you! I mean, in general, you humans and all these weird little things you do, it'd fascinating!" Scott felt somewhat dejected, but acted unaffected before continuing,</p>
<p>"Hearing you talk is incredible, why don't you keep going?" To this the alien eagerly nodded.<br/>
"Fake youth..Scooby Doo! Push pops on the corner of the roof...Froot Loops, superfood?" They gave a wistful sigh, "Chat shit, but, where's the real you..?" The alien turned to look at Scott again, staring at him with large opal-like eyes, he felt like the alien really was trying to dissect every bit of him, not even with mind reading, just by making eye contact with him. "You're a clever, clever cookie now.." Scott was snapped out of the mini trance he felt himself pulled into as he heard their smooth voice speak again. He had to bring his guard back up, he had to try and steer them away.</p>
<p>"It's like waterfalls, coming out of your mouth...but what the hell are we doing now? You're letting this tear you apart, look you don't have to worry. How about we end this whole mind reading thing and go back to my place?" "Yes, but you're-" "Don't worry about it. Listen people have boundaries and secrets, and it takes time and trust to learn that kind of stuff. We'll get there when I'm ready, alright?" the alien stared at him for what felt like forever, before nodding and giving an affirmative noise. Scott felt relieved and started to bring the both of them back home for the night. The alien might have agreed now, but Scott was worried they might try again while he was asleep and his guard was down..he decided he'll tell them when they were home, for now he was going to enjoy the walk back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>